Things Change
by sexyangelbunny
Summary: Stephanie met Dave Batista when he was doing underground fighting .They end up falling in love.But things change when a promoter takes a liking in Dave.He breaks out and becomes a famous boxer.While Dave is riding on his success Stephanie is put to the ba
1. Chapter 1

I didn't get to eplian this in the summary but Dave doesn't make alot of money.But Stephanie didn't care about that.When Dave breaks out,Stephanie is throw into this lifestyle that is great for a while.Dave soon puts his fame first and forgets about SStephanie.The lesson learned in this story is that money can't buy you happiness

Stephanie walked through the crowd with her best friend Trish Stratus.They hadn't been here before.The underground fighting took place in the Bronx.Stephanie seen a god like man walk into the center of the ring

" Damn he's definetly packing" Trish said

" I know what you mean" Stephanie laughed as they seen the fight start about ten minutes later Dave had his hand raised in victory while the guy was laying unconscious on his back.

" Here's you winner Batista" Stephanie heard the annoucer say

" It's getting late we should leave" Stephanie said

" Yeah work in the morning" Trish sighed as they made there way through the crowd.

They felt a presence from behind and seen the fighter that they were just watching

" You were good" Stephanie said as she looked at him

" Thanks I'm Dave" Dave said as he gave them a smile

" What can we help you with" Trish asked

"Are you two going to be here tomorrow" Dave asked

" Yeah we will" Stephanie said

" Good I need to go" Dave walked away

" I think he likes you" Trish nudged Stephanie

" Shut up" Stephanie pushed her

The next night Stephanie and Trish front row and watched as Dave did the same thing he did last might kick ass.Stephanie and Trish clapped as Dave left the ring and make his way over to them.

" Would you ever go out with me" Dave asked Stephanie

" It depends on if you asked me" Stephanie smirked

" Can I take you out somewhere to eat" Dave asked

" I guess so" Stephanie smiled

" Steph I'm going home" Trish gave her a hug and then left.She knew they wanted to be alone

That night after eating out.Stephanie and Dave sat in Dave's apartment drinking wine.

" What made you start fighting" Stephanie asked

" I don't know it's always something I wanted to do" Dave shrugged

" How old are you" Stephanie asked

" 32 I know old right" Dave laughed

" No age doesn't matter" Stephanie said

" Now how old are you" Dave asked

" I just turned 24" Stephanie said

" Now I really feel old" Dave laughed

" Yeah and I feel really young" Stephanie said as Dave kissed her. Despite the uncertainty she was feeling, Stephanie didn't break the kiss. Instead, she slid her hand up his shirt and leaned in further. She moaned as he rubbed her backside then he picked her up and led her towards the bedroom.

The next morning Stephanie zipped up her denim skirt as she put on her heels.She seen Dave staring at her from bed.

" Why are you staring at me" Stephanie laughed

" I guess I can't help it" Dave shrugged

" Trust me I'm not that special" Stephanie said

" I think you are" Dave stopped and tried to find the right words " Steph I really like you from the second I looked at you and I just want us to try and make this into a relationship"

" I don't know we just met eachother" Stephanie sighed

" Can't we at least try" Dave asked

Stephanie grew quiet " I want to try" Stephanie said quietly as she looked over at him

" Come here" Dave asked as Stephanie walked over and sat down

" What can I help you with David" Stephanie smirked

" You'll never regret this decision" Dave promised

I know this is short but this is just an intrduction to the story.What do thin? I always wanted to do a story with this pairing.


	2. Chapter 2

_**4 months later**_

" I can't believe this" I gushed to Trish. Dave was on the new issue of muscle and fitness.

" I know it's so crazy" Trish sighed. I put the magazine back on the newsstand and continued to stroll through Central Park with Trish.

" Hey Guess what!?" I nudged Trish in her side.

Trish looked over at me " What's up?".

" Paul moving to New York he wants to meet for dinner" I smiled thinking about one of my best friends from High School.

Trish gasped " The Paul Levesque the one you were in love with".

I playfully pushed her " We were friends".

Trish started to dance around " Oh Paul I'll miss you so much when I move to New York"

I pouted " Stop making fun of me".

Trish stopped dancing " Okay so anyway where is mister muscle at?".

I shrugged " Someone promoting his new found fame I guess".

" Honestly Steph maybe you should have gotten to know him a little better" Trish said.

I shook my head " I need to go".

Trish kissed my cheek " Yes you can't be late for lover boy".

I rolled my eyes " Paul is not my lover boy". Trish smiled and waved as I quickly walked out the park. I had no idea where Dave was. We hadn't talked in a week. I was way to young to stress out over this but I couldn't help it. After going back to my penthouse and changing into a short black dress I met Paul at an upscale restaurant.

" Paul" I smile brightly. He kissed my cheek and laughed. I loved his hazel eyes.

" Steph you look great" Paul took my hand and led me through the restaurant.

" Miss McMahon, Mr. Lévesque welcome" The hostess greeted us and walked us to our table. But something stopped me in my tracks. There in the corner Dave sat with a busty Spanish chic.

" Are you okay?" Paul whispered. I didn't want to make a scene so I shook my head and started to walk out the restaurant.

" Stephanie!" David's startled voice alerted me.

" Do you know him?" Paul asked. I turned around and watched as Dave walked over to us with the blonde girl right behind him.

" Who's this?" Dave asked sizing up Paul. I realized we were still holding hands and let go.

" This is Paul Levesque" The water introduced Paul " Of the prominent Levesque family".

" Who is this?" I glared at The girl.

" Lillian Garcia. I'm his assistant" Lillian smiled.

" Well we were just leaving. Paul let's go" I took his arm and hurried out the door. Why were they having dinner? How the hell could Dave get in and afford it.

* * *

**WELL Here IS A NEW CHAPTER! THOUGHT I SHOULD UPDATE...... PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
